Bad boy
by WhiteWinterDragon
Summary: Hitsugaya has been persuaded to attend the school dance. However things don't go as planned, and at the end of the day, the group of shinigami will have to wonder, whether there are more aspects to Hitsugaya's genius, than his brain and shinigami powers.


A/N: Hello… I came up with this little one-shot, while working on my multi-chapter fic Legend of the heavenly guardian… O.o… Weird how tea with a LOT of sugar can make your brain go in a completely different direction, from what you intended it to… Anyway, I thought I would share this little idea of mine with you guys… It's my first humour fic, and thus supposed to be at least slightly funny at some points, but my humour can be VERY awkward, so brace yourselves… There is some romance/drama fic about it though. Okay now you are warned XD! And please leave a review, I don't have a lot of practice with any of these genres, so some feedback would be really really really helpful and greatly appreciated : ) This is HitsuMatsu by the way… Don't like, don't read ^^

* * *

Bad boy

"Give me one good reason why we should do that…"

A pair of brilliant turquoise eyes glared alternately at each person in the row before him. Hitsugaya sighed when Matsumoto opened her mouth to answer, already knowing what argument she would use.

"But taichou… It will be really fun!"

He rolled his eyes; she had said exactly, what he had expected her to. "I said a good reason Matsumoto."

"Oh common Toshiro… You guys…"

Hitsugaya flinched at the improper use of his name, before speaking with a deep, threatening, growling voice that made everyone except Ichigo take a few steps backwards. "You… It's capta…"

But Ichigo continued unabashed. "…are supposed to be acting like high school students right? That means that you're obligated to attend the school dance. People will just ask questions, if you don't show up."

Hitsugaya felt a headache approaching and began massaging his brow. _Why do I always end up in these situations? _They had been sent to the world of the living to help Ichigo deal with arrancar, not to party, besides they weren't obligated to do anything that wasn't a direct order from soul society. He sighed and eyed the group again, as he crossed his arms.

"Why do you want to go?" He asked and turned his gaze to Rukia. He believed her to be the most responsible of them and sent her an almost pleading look for support.

It was completely wasted though, as Rukia answered the question way too enthusiastically. "This is the perfect opportunity for me to bring my new Chappy-handbag; it goes perfectly with the dress I have bought!!"

Hitsugaya felt himself sweat drop. _Chappy-handbag..? What kind of excuse is that..? _He decided it would be healthiest to just let it go and went on to the next in line. "Ayasegawa?"

"I don't need a reason to go to a place, where others can appreciate my beauty." He let a hand glide through his hair, as he spoke, undoubtedly intending it to have a dramatic effect.

Hitsugaya desperately fought the urge to slap his own forehead. _To have others appreciate your beauty is your reason moron… _"Abarai?"

"Uhh… There's free food so…"

_So you can avoid freeloading at Urahara's __that night… Best reason so far… Freeloading at Urahara's is nothing short of dangerous… _"Kurosaki…"

"I'm obligated," Ichigo shrugged.

Hitsugaya simply nodded, he'd expected that answer. "Madarame?"

"Orihime told me that the food will be great."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but let his jaw drop slightly, before he shook his head in utter disbelief. "How can you hear that from HER, and suppose it's a good reason to go??!"

Ikkaku just stared at him, obviously unaware of what he was referring to. "…Never Mind… Matsumoto..?"

Matsumoto put her hands behind her back and send him a beaming smile. "I just want to see you in a tux taichou…"

Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch as his eyes widened. "What?! Forget it! Even if every single one of you insist on going, each for a reason more stupid than the other, there's no way in hell, I'm coming with you."

He turned around to leave. "Fine… I'll do twice as much paperwork, if you'll come…"

Hitsugaya sent Matsumoto a glare over his shoulder. "Matsumoto… Do you realise that would make half the amount of paperwork, you are SUPPOSED to do..?"

Matsumoto pouted. "Please taichou…"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed. "Promise..?"

"Promise!"

"Alright then I'll go…"

Hitsugaya managed to hear an overjoyed shriek, before he found his face stuffed between a pair of positively deadly charms.

"MAFUMOFO!!! LEF GO!!! I CANF BREAF!!!"

* * *

A loud squeal from Matsumoto alerted Hitsugaya and the other guys of the girls' arrival as they stood by the entrance of the gymnasium, where the party was being held.

"Oh my god taichou! You look soooooooo adorable in that tux, it really suits you!"

Ishida, who was standing right next to Hitsugaya, pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "It should, I had to make it especially for him, since we couldn't buy anything in his si… Agh...!"

Matsumoto stared at Ishida with a confused and slightly worried expression, as he whimpered in pain… She hadn't noticed that Hitsugaya had stomped on his toes.

"I'm going for a drink…" Hitsugaya said and turned around to leave.

"But taichou aren't you going to comment on my dress?"

He didn't even have to turn around to know she was pouting. When he did turn around however, he had to admit, though of course not out loud, that she was stunning. She hadn't used much makeup, just enough to underline her natural beauty, as her golden locks fell gracefully around her.

The dress she wore was midnight blue. It was long enough to only just barely avoid touching the floor, but still showed off her right leg through an intended gap. It had no straps, and brought out all her curves. On both arms, she wore long, silky, black gloves and around her neck was the usual necklace.

She really was beautiful, he would give her that, if he said something else, he would be lying. "You look beautiful Matsumoto…"

She eyed him with a beaming smile, as he began making his way through the crowd. Hitsugaya sighed, when he saw the line for the bar. It was extremely long and loud, but he lined up never the less.

After a ten minutes wait or so, it was finally Hitsugaya's turn, but a tall guy and a couple of way too cheery girls decided to skip him and began ordering.

"Excuse me… But it's my turn." Hitsugaya said, but the guy simply chose to ignore him and finished ordering.

"It is my turn." Hitsugaya repeated, this time so loud the guy couldn't pretend to not hear him. He turned around slowly and took in Hitsugaya's appearance from head to toe. A mocking grin spread on his face.

"Oh sorry… You're so short, I didn't see you." The girls giggled stupidly at the insult, eyeing Hitsugaya with gleeful excitement, as if they were expecting him to start crying.

Hitsugaya just raised a single eyebrow, sending the girls a very, not amused glare, while the temperature dropped a few degrees.

Apparently the dude was either too arrogant to comprehend anything beyond the tip of his nose, or a retard when it came to reading other people's body language, because he mistook Hitsugaya's glare for a look of jealousy. "Don't worry shorty… I'm sure you will find one someday, though with your appearance, there probably won't be all that much to select from."

Hitsugaya felt his eyebrow twitch and it took all the self-control he had to keep his, by now, fisted hands in his pockets. It was bound to cause trouble, if a seemingly ten year old kid suddenly beat the snot out of an almost grown up man. More importantly, he could see a pair of technicians running around some distance away, trying to figure out what was wrong with the cooling-system.

The guy planted his hand on Hitsugaya's head and ruffled his hair. "Listen to someone who knows shorty, I know it's not your fault you are a dwarf and all, but your chances might increase, if you dye your hair."

*Twitch* *twitch* Hitsugaya was just about to plant his foot in the man's face, when he noticed how the arrogant jerk's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Hitsugaya stared at him slightly confused, he found the young man's change of behaviour quite suspicious and wondered, what was going on, when the answer literally wrapped itself around him. He went completely numb and stood nailed to the spot, unable to move, as he felt two adorable objects being pressed against the back of his head.

A shiver ran down his spine, when a hot breath tickled his ear. "Where have you been..? I have been looking for you handsome…"

Her purring voice reminded Hitsugaya of a mischievous feline, and he recognized the well hidden teasing tone in it, and wondered just what she was up to. She didn't give him any time to think however, as he just barely avoided emitting a very awkward sound, by biting his tongue, when she suddenly began to playfully nip his ear.

_Matsumoto! What the hell are you doing?!!_ He was just about to yell at her, when he caught sight of the faces the group before him made and decided to just go with it and lecture her later. It was priceless. They resembled a bunch of goldfish, as they stared with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Common cutie, you are way too good company for such a jerk and his herd of silly geese..." With that comment, Matsumoto grabbed hold of Hitsugaya's tie and began pulling lightly, making him walk after her, as if he were a puppy on a leash, as they made their way back to the others.

Upon arrival, Hitsugaya noticed how Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku were fighting a losing battle, as they struggled to keep from laughing. He made a mental note to deal with them later, and instead focused his attention on Matsumoto. He knew she was enjoying every second of tormenting him, even if she was helping him out at the same time. For some reason beyond him, she always seemed to take pleasure in doing things that made him blush, stammer, shiver, sweat or maybe even utter some sort of weird noise of unknown origin.

He mused about this, when he suddenly felt a hard pull on his tie and literally crashed into Matsumoto's bosom. Then before he could even realize what was going on, she dug her fingers into his back and hair, forcing his face forwards until his mouth connected with something softer and warmer than anything he had ever felt.

Hitsugaya felt his cheeks burn and eyes widen, when he realised, he was kissing his own vice-captain. He tried to speak in order to protest, but found himself completely unable to do anything, when he felt her lips move against his own, making his brain go fuzzy. So he just stood there in a state of dazed paralysis, while she used the tip of her tongue to carefully caress his lower lip.

After giving himself a mental kick, he managed to focus his vision and meet her eyes. He lost himself again, as he stared into sky-blue heavens. They held a mischievous gleam, with no trace of insecurity or doubt, just a mix of heat and an unexplainable, raw passion, wildness and spirit.

Yet there was still that taunting gleam. She wasn't serious, and even though he knew it wasn't her intention, he felt hurt. She was just teasing and mocking him, and he could almost hear her eyes say: _Oh taichou, you look so cute, when your face is all red, I had no idea you were so innocent… HELL NO!!! I am not going to just take this. _

He wrapped his arm around her back and supported her head with his free hand, while forcing her head backwards in a battle for dominance, until she was in a leant back position, where his arm was the only thing preventing her from falling to the floor. He had no idea, how he came up with it, but it was effective and, judging from the change of expression on Matsumoto's face, completely unexpected.

Remembering what she had done, he sucked softly on her lower lip, before carefully tracing it with the tip of his tongue. He felt her lips part slightly from surprise, but decided against exploring her mouth any further. He didn't want to take it too far, if it wasn't serious. She made a soft sound of something between a moan and a sighing purr, when he let a small sigh of cold air escape from his mouth and down her throat, before he broke the kiss.

He left as soon as Matsumoto stood up straight, but not before sending the others a triumphant smirk, when he saw their baffled, blushing and awkward faces, as they tried to believe their own eyes. _Didn't count on that, did you? _

* * *

Matsumoto watched him until he had completely disappeared in the darkness beyond the entrance. She was speechless, and as far as she could see, so were the others. Absentmindedly she let her fingers trace her lips, not knowing, what to think about the whole situation.

To her own surprise she had actually been disappointed, when he broke the kiss. What bothered her was the way he had left. That triumphant smirk was almost nostalgic, and for some reason she couldn't explain, it felt like her heart froze in her chest, when she thought about the similarity between this and all the times Gin had left her. It wasn't like her captain to just leave without any explanations, and it definitely wasn't like him to kiss someone and then run off.

She didn't even take time to tell the others goodnight, before she set out after him. She just had to know why.

* * *

Rukia stared after Matsumoto, as she disappeared in the crowd on her way towards the entrance.

"Wow… Who would have thought Hitsugaya-taichou could kiss like that…" Renji said, while scratching the back of his neck.

"Well… He is a child prodigy…" Rukia said while shrugging.

"Hmmm…" All faces were turned towards Orihime, who had put a finger to her lip in a thoughtful way, as she gazed upwards.

"What is it Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime offered them her trademark smile, as she answered: "Well… It makes me wonder, what other hidden talents Toshiro-kun might possess."

Spluttering and choking noises from a furiously blushing Ichigo followed that statement. "Did-did I say something wrong?" Orihime asked, eyeing Ichigo with serious concern.

"Don't worry Inoue…" Ichigo was conveniently knocked to the ground by a fly-away Chappy the Rabbit handbag. "…It's not your fault Ichigo has a dirty mind."

Renji and Ishida immediately looked away to hide their own blushing faces, while the rest sweat dropped.

* * *

Matsumoto silently made her way across the roof top. She had known she would find him here. Not because she had traced his reiatsu, but because the sky was clear. He eyed her for a moment when she approached, before returning his gaze to the sky. She sat down beside him and looked at the stars with him for a while, without breaking the silence.

"…I'm sorry Matsumoto…"

She looked up, a little surprised that he was apologizing without her saying anything. "For what taichou?"

"For…" He seemed to thoroughly consider, what word to use, before finally accepting that there was no other way to put it. "…kissing you."

"Oh…" She was really beginning to hate this conversation. Even though her captain was not all that talkative, they usually didn't have trouble talking to each other, but at that moment, she just felt really awkward.

The silence continued for a couple of minutes, before she decided to break it. "I didn't really mind…"

"Huh..? You didn't ?"

She shook her head slightly. "Why did you do it?" She looked into his eyes, trying to find a possible answer in the depths of the turquoise oceans she found there.

He diverted his eyes towards the ground, and Matsumoto noticed a sad glint in his eyes, which she didn't quite understand.

"…You… didn't take me seriously." He looked up to get eye-contact once again and even though his face didn't give away any emotions, her by now trained eye could see the concealed hurt he was feeling.

"_**Never play with a man's feelings mistress… They are so vulnerable."**_ _Shut up Haineko… You really aren't of any help right now, besides you are not really one to talk." __**"Whatever… Do what you want."**_

Matsumoto shook her head in annoyance… Damn cat popping up, when she least needed it. Matsumoto hadn't even considered the fact that her captain might actually care, when she played around with him. She had taken it too far, and even though she had just wanted to help him out, she felt guilty. "…I-I'm sorry taichou. I didn't realise you…"

"…Cared…" He finished her sentence, making her look up startled. "…Well… I do."

She couldn't quite explain why she did it, but without really thinking, she reached up and touched his cheek, while tracing his lips with her thumb. Those soft and cool lips that she longed to get a second taste of. He didn't push away or anything, but he tensed up slightly, and the look he sent her demanded an explanation. A smile spread on her lips. "Don't worry taichou… This time I'm serious."

And then she felt his lips against her own for the second time that night. The kiss was much more passionate and way more relaxed, and even though she had been thrilled by his earlier dominance, force, wildness and independence, she was just as happy about how soft, gentle and careful he was the second time. She panted slightly for breath, when they parted, her hand still resting on his cheek.

She smiled softly at him, when she noticed how insecure he was. "Don't worry my little genius, for a first and a second time, you've done brilliantly, but you still have a lot to learn," she added in a slightly teasing tone.

"Then you'd better teach me," he smirked, while cocking a single eyebrow, a confident look in his eyes.

She chuckled from that reply. "I'll hold you to it bad boy."

* * *

A/N: Ok… That's it ^^ It ended up like a romance/drama/humour fic I think… So I hope it was funny and at least a little romantic. It was actually my first time writing a kissing scene, so I hope I did okay XD. Oh well… Please review and tell me, what you think.


End file.
